When Petals Turn Fuchsia
by KonSeezUUU
Summary: Not too many people expect much from someone whose birth parents aren't even part of an elite clan. So what's a local village girl like Sakura suppose to do when heads turn after they notice that she passed the Genin exam? Just smile and return the hitai-ate? No way! It's time to create a legacy for herself. One leap at a time.


Warning: This fic contains a ditsy oc and an abnormal Sakura-chan.

If you don't like her sticking up for her self, kicking ass, and other fans delights, then go away.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1. Devil wears pinky<span>

Sakura strolled down the halls.

Today was a pleasant day. Yesterday after competing agianst others to finish a test she finally turned into a full blown genin!

By passing the kage bunshin test alone without any help makes her feel useful. She smirked. Once the chunin exams get out the way, then she'll climb up the status later to perfection. Her green eyes were on the look out for the meeting room for each disseminated teams. Many doors plagued the halls. Which one was the right door? She couldn't just waltz right in. A lesson would be taught, only to be ruined by her late crashing. With a quick sign the girl keeps walking till out of the blue, two blurs speed down the halls.

Sakura caught her long hair before it blew away along with them, frowning at the trail of dust left behind. _'Tch, it's them. Kurosaki and Yamanaka..'_ she thought terribly. Only to calm down, and snicker._ 'Oh right. Just follow those two and you'll find the class. I'm so smart..'_

Quickly she picked up her pace. Sakura entered a room filled with loud students and their teacher, Iruka.

At once she took her seat, away from the others.

She spotted a few familiar students from her past, including those two weirdos. Apparently they were part of the heart throb's fan club, always breathing down his neck and stealing items from his complex. Sakura didn't really feel like following them, only to become a complete outcast as the result.

During those horrible times alone amongst her childhood, she always felt like crying. Only to give up the charade and become the exact opposite of a casual victim. Sakura felt good to accomplish lashing out agianst her tormentors, earning a sudden reputation from the other students as the years moved along. Taking on the name 'Feisty pinky', has done her some justice.

Some students gossiped at the sight of her presence. She found it hard not to get up and punch them in the face, or say _'I did that!'_ for all those attempted fights she gathered. Instead, she drowned them out and then entered her own little world. Or just a personal bubble.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

She felt it pop. Her body winced at the sound. Mostly male, she found her first greeter.

"Hm, hello Kiba. Pleasure finding you here."

Kiba grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah. You too. The test was a breeze, right?"

"Why yes it was. They should have used something more difficult."

"Oh please. Not even that Naruto got it right. The educational system must be doing something good to keep him out."

"Fuck off dog-boy! I'm here now!" a voice shouted.

"Good grief. Seems like they passed him after all." Kiba replied, with a quick roll of his eyes. He caught the rosette giggling at his comment. "What?"

Sakura smiled shyly. "Why must you fight with him? You'll never know if you're going up agianst him in the future."

"Alright. I'll behave. Only for you though." he said, winking his right eye at her.

On cue, a bright orange wearing fellow strolls up on their conversation. His compact goggles were replaced, with a blue head band tucked behind a metallic plate with the standard leaf symbol. It glistened in the sun, making him seem more heroic than usual. Sakura just laughed some more while Kiba rolled his eyes.

"It's not cool to make fun of others." Naruto began, tugging on his weapons pouch. "I'll have to scrape your face.."

"Quit showing off. It's not working." Kiba huffed. "Besides, Sakura isn't ready to date at the moment."

"You're right. Were too young to think of getting into a relationship anyways." she agreed steadily.

Naruto tried to allow the girl to reconsider, "Wait! Age is nothing but a number! Watch, if we ever get stuck together as a team then I'll defiantly change your mind."

Kiba was about to say something when the teacher walked in. "Come on Naruto, he's riding at the moment."

"Alright. Meet up after lunch?"

"I'll think about it."

Said boy jogged off to find a seat, with Kiba marching behind him.

Their teacher stepped up, holding a clip board agianst his face. "Good morning students. I have already chosen the team formations and your sensei."

_'Oh great. I'm going to end up with arrogant pricks.'_

Iruka recited many names, stopping at the last one. "Team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke, and Kurosaki Chihiro."

Naruto shot up, clenching his skull. "Gaaah! What the fuck? I hate that girl!" roared the blond.

Sakura balanced the right side of her face in her palm. "Tell me about it.." grumbled the pinkette.

The girl named Chihiro flaunted her hair, "Hell yeah. I'm on Sasuke-sama's team."

"Since when is he a sama?" Sakura countered, earning a gasp from the entire room. "What?"

Suddenly, numerous girls shot up from their seats.

Bunches of guys had hearts in their eyes as all the females from the entire room bunched together like a wet hair ball.

"How dare you question Sasuke-kun's royalty!" All together the girls scream. "He's the most highest male in history!"

"Not really. There's Hashirama, Tobirama, Sarutobi, and the yellow flash.." She explained, flicking her fingers up and down at the names. "Yet, even his brother is a lot more stronger than him."

Out of the blue, Sasuke growls.

His fan girls pout and put up a barrier, surrounding him. "Shut your face! He's strong, we can feel it."

Sakura raises an eye brow at their assumption. "Would you like to feel my fist up in each of your faces today?"

The girl's each dash towards the pink haired female with their fists raises. Sakura quickly flies up from her desk and walks out of aisle onto the oak floor. When the army of bitchy girls reached her, she gasped as a flurry of leaves over flows the stage.

"Cut it out. There will be no fights in my room." Iruka states, defending his student. "If this continues, a penalty will be issued."

Sakura stands on the opposite side, smirking. "I don't mind if it's taken outdoors."

"Cool! A cat fight. I'm gonna be front and center." raved the brunette. "Isn't this great Hinata?"

Said Hyuuga mistress replied, "I-I don't think we should provoke them. Let's just go and meet our sensei."

Ino put her hands on her hips. "Yeah. It's not worth it anyways. We all know who's going to win."

Sakura grits her teeth. The class was suddenly laughing at her. First Ino, then the group of girls. Next think she knows it, all the other students joined in. The only fair amount performing the opposite were Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, a lazy sleeping brunette, a sun glasses wearing young man, orange haired male, and Sasuke. Her green eyes dart from right to left. _'No, they're all laughing at me.'_ she hissed in her minds, barley any words escaping from her mouth.

Naruto watched his new team mate struggle._ 'I gotta do something quick..'_ he transmitted.

The boy shuffled his feet across the floor board. He cut her off from the army of fan girls. Naruto had his eyes closed, shouting a round of insults.

"Get the fuck away from her! She can kick your asses any day!"

A red head with pig tails snorted. "Oh really? All she got to her name is high scores on tests. Nothing else compared to that.."

"Psst.. obviously you heard wrong. Her genjutsu is quite interesting. I don't even think the sensei she has now would do any good." spoke a guy in the back.

"S-s-shikmaru?" blinked the baby blue eyed girl. Ino shook her head furiously. "You're lying! She can't do shit."

Everyone stops arguing, listening to a loud scream behind Naruto.

He turned around, trying to consult her. "What's wrong Sakura-chan? They didn't mean it."

Sakura swats his hand away. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise as she gets up, bangs covering her tear filled eyes.

"I'm sick and tired of you people always calling me weak. Since the academy, I have always tried my best. Only to be bashed by people I don't know.." she paused, silently mentioning the entire academy. "From this day fourth I will prove everyone wrong."

The room went silent.

Each shinobi and kunoichi took in her words before a faint clap could be heard.

They look away towards the sound, spotting Hinata clapping only for her. At once she stops, trying to cover up her blush.

Either way, Sakura was happy..

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Class ended for lunch. Afterwards, the teams will seek their senseis.

Sakura walked down the dirt road holding onto her packed bento only to stop and spy someone near the trees.

"Hinata?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side. "Something wrong?"

The shy Hyuuga exits from her hiding spot. "S-sakura.. I'm pleased of your speech. I wish I had enough courage to say that."

Quickly she gets heated. "No. I'm sure you have enough courage in many other ways."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm quite positive of it."

Hinata quickly bows, "Thank you. I'm honored to hear it from you."

Sakura's cheeks become flustered. "Me? Why me? I'm so ugly looking and.."

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan! Wait up!"

The two girls turn, finding Naruto on the same path as them.

"N-naruto-kun.." Hinata mumbled.

Sakura eyed her the entire time. _'Something fishy is going on here..'_

Naruto reached them. "Heheheh.. I was wondering if I could eat with you two." he sheepishly suggested.

"Sure. Afterwards, we can walk back to the room together so we could meet our sensei."

"Really? Great!" he commented, unknown that a soft sign escaped from Hinata's lips. "Let's go eat up on the roof."

After suggesting their eating spot, Naruto started to walk away.

Sakura didn't move from her area. Hinata kept staring at the boy's back as he runs off down the path.

"Hinata.." she spoke suddenly.

The girl meeped, "Y-yes? What is it?" Hinata questions, cheeks beet red.

"I'll make sure that you sit next to him on the roof."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you. Shall we be going now?" she asked innocently.

Together the girls make their way towards the roof where the whiskered haired boy's chakra lingered. Naruto's blue eyes sparkled in relief at the sight of them then almost lost his footing before Sakura pulled him up on time. With a quick rub at the back of his head, he thanks her in glee.

"Heh. You're such a life saver."

"Not really. Look." Sakura directs, pointing down below.

Both of their lunches flew off the roof onto the ground. Naruto inches over to the edge of the building, balancing his face over it.

"Boo hoo.. my rice. It's completely gone!" blubbered the boy. "Now what am I gonna eat?"

Hinata places her fingers over her chin._ 'Naruto lost his lunch, Sakura did too.. I suppose I can share mine with them.'_

Sakura studied Hinata for a bit. "Hyuuga-san, something wrong?" she questioned.

The blue haired girl trembles for a bit. "N-Naruto-kun.. Sakura-chan.. do you want to share with me?"

Naruto smacks his lips. "Hell yeah!" he replies, only to dodge a blow to the head. "You split it up. I'm sure Sakura wouldn't make a fair trade."

"Why I outta.." growled the pinkette, only to restrain her self. "Fine. Please share with us. Were desperate."

Hinata lets out a light laugh. "Okay. For the three of us.."

Both students glanced at each other, before sitting down. Naruto sat to the left of the Hyuuga while Sakura was on her right. Hinata enjoyed their company, telling stories about her childhood while separating the food. Even they spoke of theirs as well, confusing her entirely.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"What do you mean that both of you were ostracized?"

Hinata didn't particularly understand their base story.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked away, kinda distracted due to not wanting to talk about it any further.

"Well, it has something to do with my pink hair. People hated me for it. Kept trying to push me down and hurt my feelings." Sakura paused, trying to keep calm. "I mostly beat them up out of anger only to feel even more weak inside.."

"T-that's odd. Perhaps if you had a reason for it like a kekkei genkai then maybe that would have hidden it."

"Except I don't. My mother always tried to protect me. I actually want to do the protecting." Sakura admitted, shaking her fists in anger.

As Sakura finished her story, Naruto went ballistic inside.

_'S-she's, just like me. Always getting picked on for god knows what. I'm sure she didn't have a friend growing up..'_

While he ran under the assumption of her loneliness, it back fired.

"Except that didn't stop me from making a friend." Sakura added, smirking up a storm. "She's quite useful."

"Really? Where is she?" Hinata wondered aloud.

Sakura leaned her back over in reverse, dangling her feet across the roof. "Oh, just wait. You'll see her very soon.."

Naruto nodded his head, only to flinch after Hinata's pearl eyes scan him. "What is it?"

"You didn't tell me your story.."

The boy crosses his arms, "Bleh. My childhood wasn't too bad. I had friends.. Shikamaru, Kiba.. we always got into loads of trouble during the academy day." He stated, before looking up at the both of them. "Except now were genin and it's gonna change."

"R-right.. We are all going to change. Starting now." Hinata announces, stretching out her hand.

Naruto and Sakura stare downwards, before placing their hands over hers.

His palm over lapped the Hyuuga's while, Sakura's took the part above Naruto's. Hinata squeaked at the warm impact thinking, 'Is this real? Naruto is touching my hand..' only to push her thoughts away and continue the ritual. Together they chant _'dattebayo!'_ before falling over on their back and laughing merrily into the breeze.

Sakura stares into the sky, with a smile on her face. 'I finally found people.. who accept me.'

"Sasukeeeee-kun! I see you hiding up there! Wanna eat lunch?"

Naruto pulled his body up. "Geez, she's here?" he questioned. "Can't have a nice nap for shit."

"I'll look for her." Hinata suggests. "Byakugan!" shouts out the girl. At once she locates her location. "She's right across the street from us."

Sakura was the only one remaining with her back flat against the roof. "Typical. Possibly hounding Sasuke for a proposal."

"Hehehe.. Let's see if she can escape a rice ball being thrown at her." Naruto snickers, tossing one up and down in his palm. "Anyone want to join me?"

Hinata quickly shook her head, "No thank you. I don't think it's right to knock her out with food."

"Yeah. I really don't want to listen to her screech in my ear when it's done." Sakura ranted, wanting to get out of it.

Naruto tried to persuade them. "Come on, just say that it was me. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it Sakura-chan.." he explained.

"Actually.." Sakura paused, cracking a smile. "I would. How about a little target practice?"

"Alright! Let's get to work!" he said, patting Hinata on the back, causing her to blush. "You'll keep count."

She nods her head up and down responding with, "Okay. Try not to anger her."

"Tch. Of course were gonna anger her." Sakura smirks.

Said girl winds back her hand, only to throw it above her shoulder towards the target. The rice ball impacted the back of Chihiro's head, causing her to fall over and hit the wall. Naruto and Sakura held back on the laughter while Hinata went bug eyed at the incident. Naruto unleashed multiple attack raids, only to run out of ammo. The boy quickly retires, only to steal a single rice ball from the pinkette's hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sakura yelled, trying her best to retrieve it. "Were gonna get found out!"

Naruto just keeps moving away, "So what. She already knows it's us."

"Which is why we can't continue this. Come on, we need to leave." Sakura explains calmly.

Quickly he makes a face and pouts. "Aw, man. I was having so much fun.."

Hinata's eyes shown disappointment. _'Oh no. Now Naruto can't express his enjoyment any more. Yet, I don't even think it's correct to play tricks up another..'_

Sakura interrupted her thinking by accident.

"Besides. We need to leave. Look."

All three of them look towards the right of the building. Scatters of children make their way towards the academy.

With a quick sign, Sakura tosses it. "Come on. If either of us is late then were both late." grumbled the female. Sakura hops down the roof, setting on a pile of news papers. Before she move any further, someone forcefully shoved her towards the bricks._ 'What gives?'_

Her green eyes widen in surprise.

Only to harden, as she kept watch of the opponent ahead of her.

"What do you want?"

Chihiro looks at her in disgust. "That's so low. Trying to prevent me from seeing Sasuke-sama."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Complete bull shit. I don't want anything from him."

"Tee hee. Quit lying to your self." she laughs darkly. "I'm going to make sure to out bid you."

_'What's her deal? I didn't do anything to her..'_ Sakura recalled, only to smirk. _'Oh yeah. I did, didn't I?'_

"Quit smirking bitch. From here on out, were enemies."

After announcing her hate, she sticks her nose up like a noble saint the struts out of the narrow space towards the academy. Sakura remained where she was standing before throwing a punch into brick wall. Her fist swiftly came out, a few bricks crumbled to the floor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Man, where is she? Scratch that.. where the hell is our sensei?"

"Quit whining. At some point he will get here."

Naruto casts a side glance over near the wall. _'Come on. At least one of you arrive..'_

On cue, a petite figure takes a few steps into the room then leans across the opening of the door. Her breathing was choppy as she stared into space, trying not to cause any sudden attention to her self. Naruto rushed over and swung her arm around his shoulder, walking the girl over near a pair of desks. He placed the girl against a seat and tried to reconcile with her.

"What happened? Please don't tell me you got into a fight with her."

Sakura couldn't help but grin. "Tch.. don't be a bitch about it. We talked before I followed her.." she paused, faltering a bit. "over towards the academy.."

"To beat her up. We need to work as a team, not mess with each other." a voice continued from afar.

"Alright, about time Sasuke isn't thinking about his self." N

_'What? I thought he was on my side..'_ Sakura frowned. _'Oh well.. I don't plan on beating her up again.'_

Suddenly, two people walk into the door.

On the right was a grieving Chihiro, while to the left stood a tall spiky haired male, with his face hidden by a black mask.

"Look who I found crying by the stair well."

Sasuke switched his attention to the new arrival, "Are you our sensei?"

The masked man nodded, "Yes I am. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I will lead your team to victory."

"Okay. Are there any needs of introduction to clarify ourselves?" Sakura asked surely.

Suddenly, Chihiro went mad. "I don't want to clarify my self to any of you! You people are so mean, it's not even funny."

"What? I didn't do a damn thing!" Naruto shouted out, "Myself, Sakura, and Hinata were eating lunch up on the roof during lunch the entire ti..." he paused, cheeks inflamed.

Kakashi's glare hardened. "Continue.." he demanded swiftly. "Now."

Sasuke only rolled his eyes, while the victim sobbed harder. Naruto huffed in annoyance.

He pursed his lips, then opened his mouth to recollect the past events which happened only an hour ago.

"Well, we.. um.." he mumbled.

"We were on the roof laughing and talking before spying that girl over there trying to join Sasuke for lunch." interrupted the rosette. "Trying to have some fun, I conducted a plan to rip her with simple molds of rice balls. Only to land a hit, sending her into the wall." she explained carefully.

Kakashi just raised an eye brow. "That's it? Chihiro could have just avoided it. You kids aren't attending the shinobi academy for nothing."

"Oh but there's more." Sakura hinted, continuing the story. "After lunch ended, Hinata and Naruto hopped off the roof with me behind them. As I landed on a pile of news papers for support, Chihiro blindly ambushed me." the girl claimed, room silent. "We began to spat over Sasuke's affections only for me to beat her up as a result for calling me a bitch."

"Hmm.. is this true?" the scarecrow asked, facing Chihiro.

The brunette just stared angrily. "Yes. We fought cause I'm so dearly infatuated with him."

Naruto just was amazed. "Jeez, you Sasuke fan girls are hard core."

"Not quite. I kicked her ass anyways."

Chihiro started yelling again, "She's lying! That bitch didn't tell the story right."

"The only example I can vouch for is that you tried to harass me. Good luck being on my side from now on."

Naruto just busted out laughing while Sakura smirked.

"Alright. That's enough. We are all going on the roof to explain our selves."

After he finished talking, Sakura started walking towards the door with Naruto on her tail, then Sasuke.

Kakashi stayed behind. "Will you be okay?" he asked nicely.

Chihiro flashed him a number one smile, filled with deceit. "Yeah. I'll be completely fine."

Three hours later, Sakura walked home by her self.

Previously before, Kakashi sat her and the team down for a brief discussion of their dislikes and dream. Sakura was very specific on hers. Mostly to make a better person of her self on a non-shinobi family. It'll be difficult to achieve though, in the mean time it will all be worth it..

_'Mm.. I really don't know what I'm getting my self into though..'_ she transmitted.

Only to stop, and unlock the door to her house.

Sakura stepped inside shouting, "Mother! I'm home!" echoed the pinkette.

A young woman with pink hair stepped out from the kitchen. She bowed, transmitting a raw energy.

"Welcome home honey, welcome home.."

The pinkette's eyes are glossy. "I had a pleasurable experience. Due to two males and another female inhabiting my space."

"How wonderful. It's finally spread out."

"That's not wonderful." Sakura said, raising a visible pink eye brow. "There's an Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Kurosaki."

Ms. Haruno cocked her head to the side. "Are you certain? I can shoot them off if you want."

"No thanks. Let's just wait."

* * *

><p>Zz-Zorua's thoughts-Zz<p>

Oh dear.. I know what you must be thinking, WTF is this? There's not suppose to be fourth team mate! Omg, Sakura isn't acting like a pansy! Tee hee. Welcome to fan fiction, home of many possibilities. I am very psyched to be starting up my late 2011 story and sharing with you. Now about the characters, there's a few of them that will be tweaked. Scratch that, everyone.

Also, I apologize for the inclusion of an oc. This is actually, an anti-oc. Due to my strong dislike of a perfect one, this wondeful spec of mine will be down right revolting. I kinda admit to using her as a stepping stone to increase Sakura's chance at becoming a better kunoichi instead of chasing after Sasuke.

Okay, this wraps it up for now.

I'll be working on the next chapter after having enough time to do so.

Review your thoughts, it makes me smile. ^^

-Zorua


End file.
